Secret
by WeirdNamedBunny
Summary: Yoshiki is a new boy at the school Kisaragi. As he walked into the building he thought that it would be nice to play on the piano. He was greeted by a girl with silky blue hair. What if the girl was invisible to others?


I DO NOT OWN SONG NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS! BUT I DO OWN STORY AND PLOT! ALSO I DON'T OWN THE TIME TRAVELLING THING WITH THE PIANO THAT IS FROM THE CHINESE MOVIE SECRET. YES I'VE BEEN LEARNING CHINESE FOR THE PAST 3 YEARS, IT WAS HARD SINCE AT THE START I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO SPEAK ENGLISH.

HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN WITH A NEW STORY! WOOW! I GOT AN IDEA! WHY DON'T I JUST MAKE A STORY FULL OF ONE-SHOTS WITH DIFFERENT IDEAS! GENIUS! NOT RLLY OTHERS PEEPS PROBABLY THOUGHT OF THAT. BUT HEY!

* * *

Chapter 1

New boy

Yoshiki walked towards the school building, sighing before he entered. Yoshiki entered receiving stares from girls. Of course he caught a lot of girl's attention, probably because of the fact that his hair stood out from the others, he had blonde hair. Yoshiki walked towards the old building that was the music room, hoping it was empty, it held precious things, too bad it was getting demolished on graduation day. As he walked in he found a girl with navy-blue hair. The girl held some kind of music book in her hand. He stared at her.

"Oh! Hi!" The mysterious girl with big innocent eyes greeted placing the books in-between other two books. The girl turned to him smiling.

"Uh, hi." Yoshiki greeted back smiling.

"So, uh why are you here?" The girl asked curiously.

"Because I just want to play on the piano." Yoshiki answered. Yoshiki placed a hand behind his neck scratching his neck nervously.

"Why are you here?" Yoshiki asked. The girl tensed at the question.

"Be-ca-I have nothing better to do." The girl lied. Yoshiki rolled his eyes noticing the lie.

"Keep lying you ain't fooling anyone." Yoshiki stated. Yoshiki smirked when she blushed. Before the girl could reply the bell rang.

"Oh! There it goes!" The girl said running off. Yoshiki stood there, it took a while for him to be able to move.

* * *

Yoshiki entered the class that filled with silence, a few minutes late. The teacher glared at him. Yoshiki stood by the doorway not really wanting attention from the other students.

"This is your first day here Kishinuma and you chose to be a rebel!" The teacher yelled angrily at him. Yoshiki winced at the words.

"Uh sorry sensei I kind of got lost." Yoshiki apologised. The teacher nodded understanding his excuse.

"You better not be late next time. Go sit down!" The teacher warned. Yoshiki walked up to a empty desk and sat on the chair. The desk sat in the front row. The girl with navy blue hair sat at the very back row, in the middle. The girl giggled. Yoshiki looked at the girl.

"Kishinuma! Pay attention!" The teacher growled angrily. Yoshiki looked back at the teacher nodding.

"Uh! Sorry! Again!" Yoshiki apologised once more before actually paying attention to the teacher. The girl continued giggling. Yoshiki blushed.

* * *

The bell finally rang and the students ran out of the class. The girl he met, walked next to a guy and started whispering something into his ears. Yoshiki ran towards the girl.

"Hey! I never got your name!" Yoshiki yelled. The girl turned around with a devious smile.

"Secret." The girl answered, her answer was followed by a giggle. The girl ran away. Yoshiki followed her. This girl was mysterious. Yoshiki kept following the girl till she out ran him and he lost her. Yoshiki sighed.

* * *

School ends...

"Please tell me your name." Yoshiki begged following her. The girl smirked. The girl stopped walking and turned around facing him.

"How about you walk me and I might actually tell you." The girl offered. Yoshiki nodded and followed her. They walked out of the school with comfortable silence.

"So-." Yoshiki started but the girl interrupted him.

"How about you tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." Ayumi suggested. Yoshiki nodded.

"Right!" Yoshiki shouted putting hid index finger up.

"I'm Kishinuma Yoshiki." Yoshiki said. The girl smiled.

"I'm Shinozaki Ayumi." Ayumi replied with a bright smile that somehow warmed up Yoshiki's heart.

"So what instrument do you play?" Ayumi asked filled with curiosity. Yoshiki faced her while walking.

"The piano." Yoshiki answered with a smile. Ayumi blushed at his innocent smile. Ayumi filled with joy by his answer

"Me too." Ayumi said. As they walked through the street. Ayumi stopped by a place that had a beautiful view of the ocean. Ayumi placed her hands on the stone that stopped her from falling.

"Yep." Yoshiki agreed. Ayumi sighed, her eyes half lidded as she relaxed.

"Well, my house is over there you can leave." Ayumi said. Yoshiki felt a magnet pulling him towards her, pulling her into a hug. When Ayumi pulled out of the hug she pulled out her inhaler, she had asthma. She placed it in her mouth and with her index finger pushed down the top. Ayumi breathed in calmly.

"Sorry! Its just that I've never been this close to a boy." Ayumi apologised. Ayumi giggled, Yoshiki laughed.

"Okay! See you tomorrow." Yoshiki said waving. Ayumi waved back before she walked towards her house. Yoshiki walked home in silence. Yoshiki smiled as her appearance popped inside of his head. As he walked towards his house he was greeted by a lady that sold food.

"Here Yoshiki." She said handing him some food.

"Oh! I don't have money!" Yoshiki stated forgetting to bring his wallet. The woman smiled.

"Its fine! Just tell your dad he has to pay." The woman stated. Yoshiki gave her a thank you smile before walking towards the house. He was greeted by his dad, the music teacher.

"Hey son! How was your first day at school?" Yoshiki's dad asked. Yoshiki's dad had plain black hair, with some of the hair strands grey, he had sharp grey eyes with glasses.

"Good I guess... I met a girl called Ayumi." Yoshiki replied. His dad's eyes widened at the sound of her name.

* * *

AND THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE! ;3 ANYWAYS! I AINT SURE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE CAUSE PEOPLE MIGHT GET BORED! HEY! I'M GOING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS SHORTER SO IT WONT BE VERY BORING! **SHOULD I MAKE THE CHAPTERS SHORTER? **CAUSE IT AINT ABOUT THE QUANTITY ITS ABOUT THE QUALITY!


End file.
